The Doppelganger/Roleplay
Idea By: Icy Info This RP will mark the end for Shadow Link. He has "frozen time" in Hyrule so the harsh winter will never end and cursed all of it's inhabitants to turn into evil, vicious monsters. It is up to you to stop him and free the citizens of Hyrule. (You can't kill the people) Archives 1, 2 RP Characters Link (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Shadow Link (Icy) Colt (Keldeo) (Icy) Servine (WolfStar) Keldeo (WolfStar) Iggy (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) Skar (WolfStar) Lily (Daffodil) Redwing (June) In Hyrule.... Iggy followed. ✰WolfStar✰ "Are you people stalking me again?" he growled. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) (This is June, I also have to RP for Daffodil since she is in the hospital) Redwing flew after Link. --- Lily was afraid of being left all alone, so she ran into the castle after the group. - June (IK) "Heck no. I just want to help you take down Dark Link. I like your and the pokemon world better than mine. Mine is a peice of (beep!)." said Iggy. Skar rolled her eyes. ✰WolfStar✰ (No you didn't. You only knew because she told you) "And how did you know about this? The news in the most rual and undeveloped world? Because you stalk me," growled Link. "Yeah...I mean, no one here likes you. Your friend betrayed all of Hyrule. Birds of a feather flock together," said Redwing. "Or in this case, talking turtles and blue weasle-ferret things." http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 16:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Skar laughed as she recorded and sent to Dewott. Ridley looked at her. "Hey, I met all da starter! I'm just spyin' for Dewott, the fail who wants to know everything about all the worlds so he can help some werid villian, bro!" exclaimed Skar. "OMG DEWOTT'S BAD!? Ok, CATCH HER SHE'S A (BEEP!)ING SPY!" yelled Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ "And this is why I hate all of you," said Link. "How about you all either shut up or go away?" http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 17:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) The group didn't answer and they began to travel again. They entered the throne room, which was pitch black an had no light whatsoever. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 01:51, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "Surprising," said a voice, mockingly, to Link. "I thought you would have killed them all by now." Red eyes peered out from the darkness. Tiny bits of moonlight filtered through the window, reflecting off sharp fangs curved into an evil smile. Link drew his sword. "I would never do that," Link said, sharply. "Yes, you would have," hissed Dark Link. "I didn't just form out of thin air. I am your darker side, something you can't defeat, and even if I die, I still am the victor." Link charged at his shadow. The clashing of metal sounded as two swords met and locked. "You are making no sense!" Link growled. He slashed at his enemy, but Dark Link swiftly dodged. The doppelganger smiled and landed a blow to Link's shoulder. "Because you are a fool," he said to Link. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Redwing hissed and lunged at Dark Link. Dark Link grabbed the young dragon by the neck and snapped it. "Redwing!" shouted Link, in shock and anger. Dark Link just smiled and threw the corpse across the room. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 02:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "You f(beep!)ing son of a (beep!)!" shouted Link. He attacked Dark Link, though he didn't bother to dodge. The following few moments were filled with Link brutally attacking his enemy. Dark Link's blood flew everywhere, though, he seemed to be loosing on purpose. The rest of the group just watched as the shadow lay almost dead on the ground, blood pouring from his wounds like a waterfall of red. Seconds from death, he laughed, but it was very weak. "You fell strait into a trap; I have won," he said.... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) (Can't post. Just finish up the RP) http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/1/10/Spr_4d_384_s.png [[User:Juniperfang|'June']]The Dragon Type Master XD http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/2/25/Spr_3e_373.gif 02:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) (K) The Triforce of Power passed from Dark Link's soul to the now former hero. It corrupted Link's heart and mind, driving him to madness and darkness. The twilight lifted, but just barely. It was only enough to free Ilia, Zelda, and Sheik, who ran away from the swarm of monsters so that they could survive. Link turned to look at his "friends" who had watched him defeat the doppelganger. He attacked and greatly injured them, even his own horse. "Link!" she said, afraid. "You are not yourself! You are hurting your friends!" Link didn't listen, he was unable to. Lily put her front legs together, close her eyes, tilted her head down an prayed. Miraculously, the group was teleported out of the castle and to a place called Caligo Mountain. The darkness had won... http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 02:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay